


La passione del soldato d’inverno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Soldato [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP con Omega!Bucky protagonista.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Thanos, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Soldato [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749739





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al: «4 DAYS - t e m a: what if?&AU - IV Edizione».  
> Prompt: #05. Osservare un volto particolarmente bello, e notarne i pochi difetti.  
> Au: Omegaverse.  
> What if: Sam è riuscito a sconfiggere Bucky e a catturarlo subito.

Falco a caccia

Bucky stava steso sul letto, completamente ignudo e a faccia in giù, i lunghi capelli castano scuro gli ricadevano davanti al viso.

La stanza era in penombra, illuminata dalla poca luce che filtrava da sotto la serranda in parte calata. Il leggero venticello che s’insinuava nella stanza faceva ondeggiare le lunghe tende bianche.

< Per anni non ho trovato pace. Da quando era morto l’uomo che amavo, il mio compagno sia in guerra che nella vita, l’Omega che avrei voluto per me, a causa di una mia mancanza durante una missione, sono crollato. A fatica mi sono rimesso in sesto e ho cominciato ad aiutare gli altri soldati spezzati come me.

Eppure continuavo a dormire per terra, incapace di fare altro che incubi.

Poi sei arrivato tu. Fuori dal letto ci punzecchiamo, ma sotto le lenzuola sei completamente mio.

Tu mi hai salvato, come io ho salvato te dall’Hydra > pensò Sam.

James si lasciò andare ad un lungo gemito, mentre avvertiva le mani dell’amante accarezzargli la schiena, massaggiandogliela.

Sam gli spalancò le gambe e sorrise, vedendo che l’altro tremava.

“Sembri un piccolo uccellino a caccia di bruchi” soffiò. Si spogliò con gesti lenti e gli si mise di sopra, facendo aderire il petto alla schiena dell’altro.

La pelle di Bucky era fresca, mentre quella di Sam bollente.

Bucky gorgogliò, sentendo che l’altro gli palpeggiava i glutei. Spalancò la bocca, facendo scivolare fuori la lingua e parecchia saliva si riversò sulla federa del cuscino.

“I falchi li divorano gli altri uccelli e tu sei la mia preda” soffiò Sam.

Bucky fece un sorriso storto, con ancora la bocca aperta e gocciolante.

“Vi desidero, padrone” esalò. La sua virilità premeva dolorosamente contro il lenzuolo candido, mentre la sua intimità s’inumidiva.

< Il suo volto è così bello. Non ha praticamente difetti > pensò Sam. Gli afferrò il collo tra i denti ed iniziò a succhiare, sentendo l’altro gemere con forza. < Il soldato d’inverno ora mi appartiene e non avrei potuto desiderare niente di più bello e perfetto.

Lui, come Steve, ha sconfitto il tempo, conservato dal ghiaccio per così tanto tempo >.

Gli occhi di Bucky erano liquidi e sollevati, mostravano una vasta porzione del bianco dell’occhio.

Sam gli afferrò i fianchi e si strusciò contro di lui. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, facendolo ululare di piacere.

< Quando ci ha attaccato ho notato subito che oltre un controllo mentale, aveva un collare dell’obbedienza. Ho capito che era quello che utilizzavano per usarlo senza bisogno che lo marchiasse qualcuno di preciso. In modo che se lo passassero diversi padroni uno dopo l’altro, nel tempo.

Non immaginavano che ci sarei riuscito io durante il combattimento.

Avevano tenuto in conto solo la presenza di Steve e Nat entrambi Beta. Io, invece, sono un Alpha e non ero arrivato ad avere un Omega mio per fatalità.

Rimandavo sempre con il mio fidanzato. Non volevo farlo sentire una proprietà e lui è morto troppo presto > pensò.

Bucky muoveva su e giù il bacino, lasciando che l’altro affondasse tra i suoi glutei assalto dopo assalto.

< Ho sempre desiderato solo questo nella vita: qualcuno che potesse amarmi > pensò.


	2. La fine del folle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al: «4 DAYS - t e m a: what if?&AU - IV Edizione».  
> Prompt: Musicale: #23. Troye Sivan – Fools; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxg222-hWWc&feature=youtu.be.  
> Au: Omegaverse.  
> What if: Thanos ha vinto, ma uccidendo quasi tutti quelli che si sono contrapposti a lui.

La fine del folle

_But everything is shattering_

_And it's my mistake_

Dal terreno bruciato del campo di battaglia si alzava del fumo nero. Innumerevoli corpi senza vita stavano abbandonati in ogni angolo, su una montagnola troneggiava quello con la testa spaccata di Vision.

In un angolo stava conficcato nel terreno ciò che rimaneva dell’ascia di Thor, accanto allo scudo spezzato di Capitan America.

Dei servitori stavano conducendo il cadavere di Iron-man dentro la navicella, con dei fiori appesi al collo.

Chitauri sparavano addosso ai morti per controllare lo fossero.

Bucky stava accucciato per terra, gli occhi stravolti e il sudore che gli scivolava lungo il corpo. Indietreggiò.

< Siamo stati degli ‘stupidi’ a pensare di poterci contrapporre a lui > pensò.

Ciò che rimaneva della sua protesi era rimasto intrappolato sotto il cadavere di Rocket.

Thanos avanzava con passo deciso verso di lui, indossava ancora il guanto dell’infinito, da cui si alzavano dei rivoletti di fumo.

Bucky supplicava:

“No! Ti prego, no! Non toccarmi! Non voglio! No, non farlo! Ti supplico! N-non prendermi… non…”.

Thanos si spogliò dall’armatura e guardò l’umano completamente ignudo e tremante. Lo afferrò per la testa e lo sollevò, con sguardo compassionevole.

Barnes proseguì a implorarlo.

Thanos raggiunse una roccia e vi si accomodò, facendoselo sedere sulle gambe.

Bucky si ritrovò ad urlare e a piangere, singhiozzando rumorosamente, mentre l’altro si faceva strada dentro di lui con un colpo secco. Il membro del titano era vasto e a fatica riuscì ad infilarsi con la punta, incrinando le ossa del coccige di Barnes.

James si ritrovò ad ululare ad ogni spinta. Gli teneva ferme le gambe, ma il resto del corpo di Burnes era caduto all’indietro, precipitando al suolo.

Le gridi di Bucky risuonavano nel campo di battaglia, James graffiava il terreno con le unghie del braccio sano.

Lì dove c’era il moncherino, scivolava copiosamente il sudore.

“Fai il bravo. Capirai che è giusto così” lo rassicurò Thanos. Lo sollevò di nuovo seduto, accarezzandogli teneramente la testa.

Bucky gettò indietro la testa e gorgogliò, mentre le sue gambe erano state aperte così tanto da spezzarsi. Le sue urla erano soffocate dalla saliva e si trasformavano solo in gorgheggi disperati.

Thanos lo spingeva contro il proprio corpo massiccio con entrambe le mani, impedendogli di fuggire.

“Ora che la popolazione è stata dimezzata in tutto l’universo, c’è equilibrio. Però dobbiamo fare in modo che permanga.

Perciò voi Omega da oggi andrete controllati. Rinchiusi e sfruttati solo come pure fonti di piacere. Le nascite saranno minimali e si preferiranno solo i soggetti sani e forti.

Tu sarai mio. Ti utilizzerò come esempio” spiegava con voce pratica.

Bucky si arcuò all’indietro, con le braccia abbandonate, gli occhi spenti e il viso stravolto.

Thanos continuava ad infierire su di lui, premendolo e spingendolo in modo da poter entrare sempre più a fondo. Lo impalò con la sua intimità.

“Non avrai mai neanche un cucciolo e sarai uno dei miei pochi Omega” sancì Thanos.

L’odore di morde si espandeva tutt’intorno, insieme a quello di bruciato, portato dal vento che si era alzato.

I chitauri iniziarono ad ammonticchiare i corpi, dandogli fuoco. Grandi pire vennero create in diversi punti e al loro interno vennero gettati anche i servitori senza vita del titano.


	3. Lupo dorato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al: «4 DAYS - t e m a: what if?&AU - IV Edizione».  
> Prompt: 02. Un ventilatore che manda solo aria calda, un’atmosfera quieta.  
> Au: Omegaverse.  
> What if: Wakanda ha deciso di mettere in campo delle mire espansionistiche e nemici su nemici cedono al suo passaggio.

Lupo dorato

T’Challa sospirò pesantemente.

< Mio padre è contrario, ma mio zio riesce sempre a convincerlo alla fine. Non voglio schiavi dovuti alle conquiste.

Non è difficile! >. Si massaggiò la spalla. < Fino ad ora sono riuscito a passarli a mia sorella. Lei ha una grande inventiva e trova sempre loro delle mansioni.

Soltanto che adesso sono un Alpha maturo. Non credo proprio di riuscire a resistere all’odore di un Omega eccitato apposta per me >.

Entrò nelle sue stanze, con passi cadenzati e s’irrigidì.

“Tu…” esalò.

La porta si era chiusa alle sue spalle.

< Non posso crederci! Era uno dei guerrieri più valorosi dalla parte degli avversari. Pensavo fosse sicuramente un Beta > pensò T’Challa.

L’altro gorgogliò, sollevando appena la testa, col viso arrossato e le labbra sporte. Era steso sul giaciglio ricavato con delle pellicce.

T’Challa trattenne il respiro.

La pelle dell’altro sembrava dorata alla luce delle candele, perfettamente levigata dagli oli.

Aveva le mani e i piedi legati dietro alla schiena con semplici lacci di cuoio e una fascia dello stesso materiale gli copriva gli occhi.

Bucky ansimò rumorosamente.

“Non sei troppo grande per me?” dissimulò il suo interesse il sovrano.

James era steso sul fianco, muoveva lievemente il corpo, cercando di strofinarsi sulle pellicce sotto di lui. Le labbra schiuse articolavano parole e suoni inudibili. La sua pelle era accaldata e i capezzoli eretti, adornati da due semplici e anelli d’oro.

L’atmosfera nella stanza era quieta, un ventilatore mandava solo aria calda, che si diffondeva per la stanza, facendo ondeggiare la luce delle candele.

< Alla luce di fiammelle è particolarmente bello. In tutto l’ambiente si diffondono bagliori scintillanti e ombre, che sembrano tingere la pelle del mio schiavo di un tenue color oro, quasi sovrannaturale > pensò T’Challa.

Si avvicinò all’altro e notò la sua virilità eccitata, sfregata con oli profumati che la rendevano ancor più gonfia. Il suo respiro divenne irregolare e fece voltare l’altro a faccia in su.

“T-ti prego…” implorò Bucky, sporgendo il bacino con le gambe socchiuse.

T’Challa esalò: “Lo faccio solo per farti stare meglio”. Gli afferrò il membro ed iniziò a sfregarglielo. I gemiti dell’altro lo facevano rabbrividire e sentì i propri vestiti stargli stretti all’altezza dell’intimità. Ansimò, distogliendo lo sguardo e proseguì.

Bucky venne con un verso simile al latrato di un lupo.

< … Un meraviglioso lupo dorato. Feroce in battaglia e divino a letto > pensò T’Challa, col battito cardiaco accelerato.


	4. Il morso della vedova nera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al: «4 DAYS - t e m a: what if?&AU - IV Edizione».  
> Prompt: 56. “C'è qualcosa di bellissimo in lui. Quando lo vedo mi scoppia il cuore.” [New Girl].  
> Au: Omegaverse.  
> What if: Hanno perso il controllo su Bucky, sempre di più, sin da quando è stato costretto ad uccidere l’amico Howard.

Il morso della vedova nera

Natasha era intenta a legare i polsi dell’altro con una corda spessa due dita, la fece risalire e la passò intorno al suo collo, scendendo fino alla vita.

Bucky stava con la testa china, fissando il pavimento. La sua pelle abbronzata era segnata da ematomi e graffi, in diversi punti anche in viso e tra i capelli si vedeva del sangue.

“Questo è solo lavoro. Niente di personale.

Ci devono insegnare ad essere delle Alpha killer. Ad utilizzare il nostro predominio per uccidere, torturare, controllare o sottomettere gli Omega.

Qui in Russia la cosa è presa parecchio sul serio” spiegò Natasha.

Bucky annuì lentamente.

< Di solito non mi giustifico e non mi pento di qualsiasi mia scelta. In fondo sono stata addestrata sin da bambina per questo.

Nella stanza rossa credevo di aver perso ogni emozione. Però guardare lui mi scuote profondamente. Forse è solo il suo odore da Omega. Probabilmente mi sto lasciando influenzare > pensò Natasha. Gli legò la corda intorno al membro, tenendoglielo sollevato.

James gorgogliò, aprendo la bocca ad o. La sua eccitazione crebbe, mentre i suoi glutei divennero gonfi. La pelle sembrava addirittura violacea per quanto era tesa.

“Sai, l’Hydra ci manda sempre suoi sottoposti inutili. Mi chiedo, però, perché proprio te. Ho sentito spesso parlare del soldato d’inverno. Lo descrivevano come se fosse un fantasma, impossibile da battere in missione” spiegò Romanoff. I capelli rossi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso, alcune ciocche erano tinte di biondo platino.

Bucky osservò le labbra rosse di lei.

“I-io… non voglio obbedire… Vedo cose… Mi ricordo di un ragazzo… Di un treno…” mormorò. Serrò gli occhi. “Quell’uomo che ho ucciso… Quando ho inscenato l’incidente… Io lo conoscevo. Sua moglie no, ma lui mi ha chiamato. Lui sembrava conoscermi anche… I-io… Non avrei dovuto ucciderlo… Era a dicembre… La missione di dicembre…” pigolò.

< Ho capito. Hanno perso il controllo mentale su di lui > pensò Natasha. < Si è rotto ed è diventata un’arma inutile. Però quanto dev’essere forte nell’anima un uomo che si ribella così tanto a tutto? >.

Deglutì rumorosamente.

< C'è qualcosa di bellissimo in lui. Quando lo vedo mi scoppia il cuore >.

Bucky la guardò con aria sperduta.

“Tu sei un angelo?” le domandò con un leggero accento americano.

Natasha, in russo, rispose: “Vedova Nera”.

“Angelo nero” rispose Bucky in russo. “… Dai capelli rossi”. Aggiunse.

Natasha giocherellò con il membro di lui, utilizzando la punta delle unghie.

Bucky sollevò il bacino, mentre lei gli legava le braccia dietro la schiena e gli assicurava le caviglie alla sedia. Lo vide venire e si mordicchiò voluttuosamente le labbra.

< Non posso marchiarlo. Serve a tutte per gli allenamenti.

Però io sono la migliore. Lo sarò anche questa volta e così me lo potrò assicurare. Non ho mai voluto niente con così tanta volontà come il mio desiderare lui. Però devo fare in modo che le altre non si accorgano di quanto ci tengo > si disse.

< Io chi sono? Chi ero?

Perché non posso concedermi a questa creatura così bella e terribile? > s’interrogò Winter Soldier.


	5. Centauri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al: «4 DAYS - t e m a: what if?&AU - IV Edizione».  
> What if: Bruce ha da sempre accettato Hulk.  
> Au: Centauri!Au.  
> Prompt: “Sono geloso della pioggia/che cade sulla tua pelle/si avvicina a te più di quanto le mie mani abbiano mai fatto” – Jealous, Labrinth

L'odore di cavallo delle creature aleggiava nell'ambiente, più simile ad un fetore.  
La parte inferiore di quei centauri non era da cavalli da corsa agili, ma titanici. Il tipo da soma che può portare una slitta con dodici uomini adulti.  
L'Omega scalciò, tremando. Sembrava un bell'uomo dai capelli lunghi, ma la sua parte equina, invece, era da giumenta con delle mammelle evidenti.  
Vide l'alpha più grosso tra loro avanzare verso di lui.  
La parte umana di Bruce aveva la pelle verde e muscoli trasbordanti.  
Barnes indietreggiò, spaventato, ma il suo lato da giumenta vibrò eccitato. L'altro mandava un forte odore di muschio che gli penetrava le narici.  
Si sentiva così vuoto e bisognoso di essere riempito.  
Al centro del recinto si trovava un grande totem di cristallo che ricordava un cavallo.  
Lo stallone raggiunse James e lo montò, nonostante il suo lato da cavallo fosse largo dalle natiche possenti, Bucky faticò a resistere al peso e agli assalti dell'altro.  
I versi da cavallo gli sfuggivano dalle labbra.   
Si aggrappò al recinto con le braccia. Sentiva tutti ridere.  
Ad ogni assalto del membro titanico dell'altro, perdeva il filo dei suoi pensieri, e tra i nitriti gli sfuggivano urla di piacere.  
< Non volevo! Non ero pronto per iniziare a fare cuccioli > pensò, mentre l'altro svuotava il suo sperma caldo dentro di lui.  
Bruce sussurrò al suo orecchio.  
“Ti voglio da sempre”. Proseguì a prenderlo con meno ferocia. “Tu mi trottavi davanti così seducente e innocente, mentre tutti altri mi si strusciavano addosso desiderosi delle mie attenzioni".  
Gli occhi di Bucky erano lattiginosi ed iniziò a gorgogliare.  
“Ero geloso della pioggia che cadeva sulla tua pelle. Ti guardavo dal mio box galoppare libero sotto l'acqua. Quelle gocce si avvicinavano a te più di quanto le mie mani potessero fare. Ora sei tra i miei zoccoli come una docile puledra e non potrai più scapparmi". Concluse Bruce.

Bucky nitrì piano.


	6. Hackerato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: MARVEL - MCU Alexander Pierce/James Bucky Barnes Master/Pet  
> Ispirato al prompt dell’HypNovember: Day 19: Hacked  
> Warning: Non-con; controllo mentale.  
> Ispirato a: Overwhelm by somnefarious; https://www.deviantart.com/somnefarious/art/Overwhelm-860755564.

Hackerato

Bucky cercava di liberarsi, bloccato al sedile da pesanti cerchi di ferro, uno gli teneva ferma la testa all’altezza della fronte e aveva la bocca bloccata da un morso che gl’impediva di parlare. Nelle orecchie aveva un paio di auricolari.

Alexander Pierce lo fissava con interesse, pensando: "Mi avevano detto che ogni volta che viene scongelato troppo a lungo poi bisogna rifare il processo, ma non ci vuole molto. Si perde solo un po’ di tempo con le scariche elettriche iniziali, ma il resto è parecchio divertente".

Il soldato d’inverso mugolava piano, la luce delle lampade si rifletteva nel suo braccio di metallo su cui spiccava una stella rossa. Nello schermo davanti a lui apparve un globo caleidoscopico al cui interno andavano a convergere delle linee di luce. Gli occhi di Barnes si spalancarono per seguirne la spirale.

Una frequenza tranquilla, ma perfettamente udibile, stava iniziando a invadere i suoi timpani attraverso l’auricolare.

"Mnh… aah... così belleee… rilassanti..." pensò il soldato disorientato, iniziando ad avvertire le vertigini.

I colori sullo schermo ora fluttuavano rapidamente, in un guazzabuglio arcobaleno in cui annegavano le pupille di James, che le fissava con la bocca aperta.

Un codice di parole iniziò a ripetersi nella sua mente e man mano i muscoli del soldato d’inverno si rilassarono.

Pierce pensò: "Il meccanismo è semplice, è sufficiente inviare un segnale wireless al cervello per manipolarlo come meglio si crede. Questa volta ho voluto provare una ‘piccola’ variante, ma che penso fosse stata usata da altri in precedenza" si disse Alexander.

Il membro di Bucky premeva contro i suoi vestiti e il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti. Pierce lo slegò e lo guardò alzarsi a fatica, ordinandogli: «Togliti i vestiti, mio piccolo ‘animaletto’ ubbidiente».

«Sì, padrone» obbedì Bucky, iniziando a spogliarsi solertemente. «Mi servirai per il resto dei tuoi giorni, vero?» si sentì domandare e annuì vigorosamente, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli scompigliati. «Ahhh… Sì… Aaah… per la causa, per l’Hydra e perciò che è giusto…» farfugliò, mentre l’altro si slacciava i pantaloni e si abbassava i boxer. Pierce guardava eccitato il corpo del soldato ricondizionato mentalmente, leccandosi le labbra voluttuosamente, passandosi una mano tra i corti capelli brizzolati.

«Sai, a causa tua ho dovuto perdere una buona donna delle pulizie, devi farti perdonare» lo richiamò Pierce. Bucky balbettò: «Come de-desiderate… mio signore…».

«Chiamami padrone» lo corresse Pierce.

«Sì, padrone… aaaah… ah… gemette Bucky, era rosso in viso ed evidentemente eccitato, Pierce lo baciò con foga, palpeggiandogli il sedere con vigore. «Abbaia» ordinò Pierce e fece una risata fredda, sentendo l’altro imitare il verso di un cane. «A cuccia» continuò e Bucky si sedette con le gambe spalancate, poggiando le mani per terra, cercando d’imitare un cane accucciato ed iniziò ad ansimare vigorosamente, con la lingua penzoloni da cui gocciolava copiosa la saliva.

«Tu sei il mio animaletto domestico. Lo sai vero?» lo interrogò Pierce. Bucky abbaiò nuovamente. «Puoi tornare a parlare» gli concesse Pierce e Bucky rispose con forte accento russo: «Sono il vostro animaletto da compagnia».

Pierce gli si avvicinò e lo afferrò dolorosamente per i capelli, obbligandolo ad avvicinare la testa al suo membro e Bucky lo prese in bocca, iniziando a succhiare avidamente.

«Mmmh…. Mnhhh…» mugolava di piacere, visibilmente stravolto dalla lussuria e Pierce gettò indietro la testa, lasciandosi andare a dei lunghi gemiti.

"Non sai quello che ti perdi, Nicholas. Anche tu potresti avere questo dei tuoi ‘super-umani’ se ti unissi a me" pensò.


End file.
